Hitler Rants Parodies
Hitler is informed about random HRP facts | residence = London, UK | died = | gender = Male | occupation = * IT sector * YouTuber (no monetized videos; revenue only via Patreon) * Unterganger community pseudo-lead and figurehead | relatives = | alias = * Hitler Rants Parodies (Downfall parody channel name) * HRP (common shortening) * EpicLee (more generic channel name) | faction = * Unterganger community * Hitler Rants Parodies Community Discord server (and any corresponding division of the Unterganger community) | role = * Unterganger community figurehead * A parody subject of his own | notable = * Being the first serial creator of ''Downfall'' parodies in their modern form * First expanding Downfall parodies beyond the Original Bunker Scene * Creating/establishing many Downfall parody tropes | counterparts = * No direct counterpart, best compared to AngryGermanKid82 (AGK parodies) * Benad361 (Stalin, Gaddafi, Ceaușescu and Antonescu parodies) * CreativityTheEmotion (''Inside Out'' parodies) | allies = * Jeejeesh (romantic interest) | enemies = | complicated = * Members of the Unterganger community }} Hitler Rants Parodies is the first serial creator of ''Downfall'' parodies, who indirectly established tropes that the parodies are known for, as well as an Unterganger community centered around parodies to begin with. Hence, many direct comparisons can be made between his actions and those of CreativityTheEmotion establishing ''Inside Out'' parodies as a theme, and HRP himself has not gone unnoticed by CreativityTheEmotion as "a parody subject of his own". In the Unterganger community Hitler Rants Parodies on the Hitler Parody Wiki}} HRP started making Downfall parodies on October 20, 2008. His first channel, aceman90001, was suspended for posting unrelated copyrighted material, and thus, his second channel, under the current name, was established on April 30, 2009. To date, he has over 1900 parodies, many of which fall into predefined series such as "Hitler is informed", "Hitler plans" and others, and which have garnered him over 190,000 subscribers. HRP owns several hubs for the Unterganger community, such as his own Discord server. However, due to the prevalence of trolls and other misbehaving people in the community, recently, he has cut himself off from most community-related activies, while continuing to make parodies. In Inside Out parodies HRP himself has never created or directly appeared in any Inside Out parody. Nevertheless, two of CreativityTheEmotion's videos feature an HRP imitation thumbnail and outro and are parodies of HRP's series. The first one, Joy plans to open a theme park in Riley's mind, parodies the "Hitler plans" series, using the "Joy plans" scene and thus indirectly establishing the "Joy plans" series in its own right, as well as a distinct separation of the Andersen's Mind longitudinal and main series, which is a counterpart to HRP's separation of the "parody universe" and various parallel universes. The second one, What Untergangers expected when they clicked on "Riley Andersen vs. Adolf Hitler", does the same to the Hitler Vs series, but is unlikely to establish a parody series of its own, due to being much more faithful to the original, up to and including Adolf Hitler himself. However, beyond that, CreativityTheEmotion's channel as a whole can be considered a parody of HRP's, as certain series based on Inside Out scenes are also expanded upon endlessly, much like in HRP's case. Also of note is the fact that around the time when the Brexit vote occurred, as HRP's channel icon included the flag of the United Kingdom in the background, CreativityTheEmotion followed suit with the flag of the European Union. Comparisons CreativityTheEmotion Gallery Matching icons.jpg|Matching icons, in the face of Brexit. References Category:Real life subjects